Knifez/Supports
Knifez and Bella C Support *'Knifez': I’ve been meaning to ask you something, royal of one land to leader of another. *'Bella': What is it? *'Knifez': Do you ever get worried that someday, what you’ve put your life into isn’t going to be there anymore? *'Bella': That’s an awfully deep question. Care to explain why you’re asking it? *'Knifez': I’ve just been thinking about it, that’s all. You seemed like the best person to ask about it. Green would stab me before answering. Chloe and DJ are in the same, not-quite-next-in-line boat that I am. But you, you’re approachable and an actual ruler of something. *'Bella': I guess that’s a good point. And yeah, I do get worried. Always have. *'Knifez': Why’s that? *'Bella': Because, like you’ve said, I’ve put my life into it. Tost is rogue. The people aren’t used to being led, yet I’m trying to corral them into being half as decent as our neighbors. They could rebel at any time, and I’d be left with nothing. *'Knifez': Except your head. *'Bella': You don’t think they’d kill me? *'Knifez': Nah, you’d kill them first. You and your pegasus are a scary combination. *'Bella': Thanks. *'Knifez': Don’t mention it. Knifez and Chase C Support *'Knifez': You seem to be embedded in that thing. What are you doing? *'Chase': Writing a story. *'Knifez': Oh, neat. What's it about? *'Chase': Us. *'Knifez': Um...? *'Chase': Us the Shepherds. All of us. I'm putting us all in a fantasy world and writing how we would all react to that. *'Knifez': I see... I don't know, I feel like there will be plenty of stories about us once we save the world and everything. Wouldn't those be enough? *'Chase': Well yeah, there will be, but we'll know all those stories already. This is an original one created from my own imagination. *'Knifez': I see. I still don't think it will be necessary, but I'm not gonna stop you. You do you. *'Chase': You're gonna love it, I swear! *'Knifez': I'll hold you to that. *'Chase': Hm...now, is making the manakete in charge of the police really a good idea? I don't see why not... Knifez and Dakota C Support *'Knifez': Hey. *'Dakota': What brings the prince to me? Checking to make sure your resident thieves aren't doing their thing? *'Knifez': How insightful of you. That's exactly why I'm here. You keeping your hands to yourself? *'Dakota': Absolutely. I swore I wouldn't steal from any of my fellow Shepherds and it's staying that way. It's easier than I thought it would be, too. *'Knifez': You thought it would be hard? That's not comforting... *'Dakota': Well, when you grow up a thief like I did, sometimes it's hard to keep your sticky fingers under control. Old habits die hard and all that. *'Knifez': I see your point. *'Dakota': So I find it easy to resist giving myself the five-finger discount when it comes to you guys. *'Knifez': Probably because we're armed to the teeth. *'Dakota': Yep, that about sums it up! *'Knifez': Ha ha, well you keep this up, alright? We still need you with all ten of your fingers. *'Dakota': You got it, boss. Knifez and Florence C Support *'Florence': We meet again on the field of battle, baby brother! *'Knifez': Okay, here's the deal: If I win today's sparring match, you stop calling me baby brother. Little brother, I can accept, but I'm not that much younger than you. *'Florence': And what's in it for me if I win? *'Knifez': Hmm...I'll ask Joos for his stats, how's that? *'Florence': You mean you'll really ask him how many inches he's packing down there? *'Knifez': Hell yeah I will. I'm not above asking our head tactician how big his dick is. *'Florence': Oh, now I have to win. Let's do it, then! *'Knifez': You'll taste the sting of defeat! … *'Knifez': Augh! Okay okay, uncle, uncle! *'Florence': I'm your sister, dumbass! And you'll never win by shouting relative names. *'Knifez': No, I quit! Stop swinging that thing around like a maniac. You'll actually hurt your little brother. *'Florence': Ahem. *'Knifez': ...Your baby brother. *'Florence': Yeah! Now you go get some stats for me, alright? *'Knifez': I can't believe I actually offered to do that. *'Florence': Your biggest mistake was thinking you could beat me when a dick size was on the line. *'Knifez': I see that now. *'Florence': No go be a dear and get those deets! *'Knifez': Okay. ...Now how the hell do I ask my head tactician how big his dick is...? B Support *'Florence': Oh, hey baby brother! Any progress on getting those stats? *'Knifez': I've got you something even better! Don't ask what it is, because I'm about to tell you. Introducing someone interested in a blind date with the princess of Waydrn!! *'Florence': Wait, really? *'Knifez': Really! I found some dude outside the nearest village and he said he'd love to take a crack at ya. *'Florence': Hmmm, I dunno how to feel about being hooked up with some random schmoe. Kinda sketch. *'Knifez': I understand your hesitation, but he would absolutely love to have you, so maybe you should give him a shot. Plus, he's got like, nearly a foot long dick. Dude's hung like a horse. *'Florence': How do you know that? *'Knifez': He told me, of course. It's called a mouth and you use it to talk with. *'Florence': And you believed him. *'Knifez': Nobody lies to the prince of Waydrn about this kinda shit. Now go get him already! *'Florence': Alright, I'll do it! Oh village schmoe! Your princess is coming! In more than one way if you play your cards right... *'Knifez': (Pffft, what a sucker.) A Support *'Florence': Knifez. *'Knifez': What's the haps, big sis? Did your blind date fall through? Or break through? The condom...That was a condom joke. *'Florence': Knifez that blind date wasn't actually real, was it? *'Knifez': What makes you say that? Sounds like he just flaked on you. *'Florence': Knifez, this is serious. I went to meet him and I was actually attacked by a bandit. *'Knifez': You what?! Are you okay? *'Florence': Of course I'm fine. I could take five of that jerk. The real question is, why did you send me into a bandit attack? *'Knifez': Look, I— *'Florence': Are you trying to assassinate me? Do you want to be next in line for the throne instead? Because let me tell you, it's not all it's cracked up to be. You'd probably be a lot happier roaming around picking fights than sitting in a stuffy throne room all day. *'Knifez': No no no, I wasn't trying to actually get you hurt. I was playing a prank on you. One that didn't involve you getting attacked by a bandit. Look Flo, you're my sister and I'd never wish actual harm on you. *'Florence': So how was that prank supposed to go? *'Knifez': It was just supposed to end with you trying to find a dude with a foot long wiener in an empty field all night. Not with violence. *'Florence': That sounds more like a Knifez joke. Alright, I'll believe you. *'Knifez': Good. *'Florence': Good. *'Knifez': ...I bet I could have taken six of him. *'Florence': Oh, I dunno. He was kinda huge. *'Knifez': Maybe you should have taken a ride on his pogo stick, eh? *'Florence': No. I have a strict policy of not entertaining anyone who smells like a pig's ass. *'Knifez': Hey, Ewisko can't help it that he was raised on a farm. *'Florence': Oh, shut up baby brother. Knifez and George C Support * George: Yo, Knifez. What's happening, my man? * Knifez: Hey George. I'm rationing out meals for the next week. * George: What? Really? You've been doing that every day for the last week and a half! * Knifez: It's not my fault we keep recruiting people! * George: It kind of is. * Knifez: Oh, hush. * George: Look, dude. I think you've been stretching yourself too thin. * Knifez: Really. How? * George: This! And everything else you do. We wouldn't be organized at all without you, but that's because you do all the organization. We have a boatload of people now, so put some of 'em to work! * Knifez: But if I don't do it myself, it won't get done right. * George: Teach them how to do it right. Then let everyone do their own part and sit back, relax and take in the view of you not doing anything for once in your royal life. * Knifez: Hmm...you know what? You're right. * George: Damn right I am! * Knifez: So you ration everything out for the next week, okay? * George: ...What? * Knifez: You know how to do it. I'm putting this in your hands! * George: That sly motherfucker... B Support *'George': So, have you been working on the whole overexerting yourself thing? *'Knifez': I did for a while, and then I felt useless, so I started doing things again. *'George': You're not good at this. *'Knifez': I can't help that I get restless. I have to do something or else I feel like I'm just wasting time. *'George': Wasting is what time is for, dude! You need to lay back an relax every once in a while. *'Knifez': Nah. I'm a prince and leader of a small army for a reason. I wouldn't still be here if I was a lazy fuck. *'George': I guess, but I'm just worried you're pushing yourself too far. *'Knifez': Nope. Not happening. Thanks for the concern, but I really don't need it. *'George': Okay then... I'm going to have to get some shenanigans done to convince him to take it easy. Hmm...I'm thinking a temporarily immobility spell. Or maybe a laziness curse? I don't think those exist. This will take some thinking... Knifez and Joanne C Support *'Knifez': Hey, you don't seem to be doing anything. *'Joanne': Oh, is that a bad thing? *'Knifez': Not at all. I just felt like wasting some time and it looks like you could use the same thing. *'Joanne': Uh, sure. Why not? *'Knifez': With new recruits I like to hit them with some rapid fire question. *'Joanne': Like a job interview? *'Knifez': Yeah, like that. *'Joanne': Okay well, fire away, I guess. *'Knifez': How'd you end up working for the Frar royal families? *'Joanne': I used to be a mercenary, but very soon I realized I much preferred the jobs where I protected people versus the ones that had me just killing people, so I started looking for something else to do. Two years ago, after the Exalt of Waydrn died, word spread that Frar was accepting a whole lot of applications in an effort to step up the royal guard. *'Knifez': Ah, I see. Everybody seems to have gotten the same idea, then. *'Joanne': So yeah, I became a cavalier and swore to protect the Frarian royal families. *'Knifez': You ever see any action? *'Joanne': Not really. Sometimes, somebody would make a scene or threaten someone for some dumb reason, but it wouldn't be anything major. *'Knifez': So these expeditions are a welcome change of pace, I guess? *'Joanne': A bit, yeah. I feel better about killing people when they're undead zombie things, so there's that. *'Knifez': Yeah, that one's a perk I've heard a lot. Okay, cool. It's been fun chatting, but I gotta get back to work. *'Joanne': Did I get the job? *'Knifez': Ha ha, you already have the job, you dork. Knifez and Joos C Support *'Knifez': What're you doing, Joos? *'Joos': Studying maps. *'Knifez': You don't even remember what the continent looks like? Still? *'Joos': Dude, I don't think my memory's ever coming back, to be honest. But that's okay, because maps exist and I can figure out the layout of this place. *'Knifez': I see. Do you need any help? I've kind of been all over the place. *'Joos': I have too, so I should know. But there is something I'd like to know. *'Knifez': Go for it. *'Joos': The continent has this body of water in the middle. What's that all about? *'Knifez': Ah, yes. That's the sea of tranquility. Back when that huge war took place, my grandfather and the emissaries of the other nations gathered there to sign the peace treaty. *'Joos': In the middle of the sea? That's dumb. *'Knifez': Ha ha, nah. There's an island with a mountain on it in the middle of the sea. That mountain is famous for being the tallest mountain on the continent. It's called Mount Vrede. *'Joos': I see. You don't suppose Esh-Ban's there, do you? *'Knifez': Nah, he would never defile sacred ground like that. *'Joos': I hope you're right... *'Knifez': You okay? *'Joos': Oh, it's nothing. Something about it just gives me the creeps, is all. *'Knifez': I see. ...Joos? *'Joos': Yeah? *'Knifez': You forgot that today is your patrol day, didn't you? *'Joos': OH SHIT! B Support *'Knifez': What're you up to, Joos? *'Joos': Studying up on magic. It's astounding how much of this I remember. *'Knifez': Yeah? *'Joos': Definitely. I don't remember reading this text before waking up in that field, and I definitely haven't read it since, but I know every word I'm reading right now. How did I not forget my skills? *'Knifez': I have no idea. It's truly a conundrum. *'Joos': Indeed... *'Knifez': ...Joos? *'Joos': Yeah? *'Knifez': Today's your patrol day. *'Joos': OH SHIT, I FORGOT AGAIN! … *'Knifez': *sigh* Joos, this has to stop happening. Your slacking is starting to look bad. *'Joos': Sorry, sorry. I sometimes get caught up in my reading that I forget my other duties. *'Knifez': I totally understand. Sometimes you want to do all the fun shit and let all the boring shit fall to the side, but the boring shit is a part of being a Shepherd. If you had a home to return to, I'd be strongly considering sending you back at this point. *'Joos': Right...sorry Knifez. I'll try to do better in the future. *'Knifez': That's what I like to hear. Knifez and Josh C Support *'Knifez': Hey! Josh! What are you doing? We’ve been calling for you for hours! *'Josh': My apologies. I managed to get my hands on a new novel and have been reading it nonstop since. What is the occasion? *'Knifez': We’re going out on patrol, and you’ve been slacking on your duties. Means you’re coming with me tonight. *'Josh': Me? But the light is beginning to fade into shadows and I am not resorting to using magic to assist me in my reading endeavor. Is there any way you could bypass bringing me along and choose someone else, just this time? *'Knifez': Not today. *'Josh': But there are bound to be others who would be interested in spending time patrolling with you. *'Knifez': I said not today. Are we going to keep arguing, or are you going to listen to your leader and do your duty? *'Josh': …It seems there is no choice but to obey you. … *'Knifez': That’s the last time I ever force you to come patrol with me. I didn’t understand a single word you said for a good chunk of that. Were you trying to bore and confuse me? *'Josh': I was simply telling you about the different species of wildlife we were encountering. I was unaware that plants such as— *'Knifez': No. No more. I’m a smart guy, but I don’t think plant identification is my forte. Knifez and Rachel C Support *'Knifez': Rachel, let me ask you something. *'Rachel': What is it? *'Knifez': How do...did you know my sister? *'Rachel': Why do you ask? *'Knifez': I figured you must have known her pretty well if you were brave enough to infiltrate the castle alone and try to save her. *'Rachel': And you're not wrong. A few years ago when I was living on the streets, without a job or home to speak of, May came to me and, oddly enough, invited me out to lunch. *'Knifez': Oh really? *'Rachel': Yep. After the meal was over, she gave me this huge bag of money. I turned my life around with that money and I owe it all to her. When I heard she'd been captured, I knew I had to try to save her. I'm so sorry I couldn't. *'Knifez': It's alright. You tried your hardest and that's what matters to me. *'Rachel': And it's not like I gave up after I couldn't. It was the least I could do to join you guys. *'Knifez': And we appreciate it. *'Rachel': Great! B Support *'Knifez': Hey Rachel... *'Rachel': Oh no... *'Knifez': What? *'Rachel': Let me take a shot at what you're about to ask me: "What would May do in this situation?" *'Knifez': Wha— *'Rachel': Look, I hate to break it to ya, but I don't know! Just because she was kind to me that one time doesn't mean I know her inside and out. *'Knifez': Well, I just figured you did know her better, since you volunteered to rescue her and all... *'Rachel': Yes, but she was the Exalt. Of course I was gonna try to rescue her. The fact that she was nice to me was just the icing on the cake. *'Knifez': Oh, I see. *'Rachel': Why do you keep asking me these questions anyway? She was your sister, so you should know her better than anyone! You and Florence should be the ones who get asked that question, not the ones that do the asking. *'Knifez': I don't appreciate your tone. *'Rachel': I don't appreciate you asking me over and over again what May would do. Think for yourself sometimes, yeah? *'Knifez': ...Right. Sorry. A Support *'Knifez': Rachel, we need to talk. And before you start groaning and bitching, don't worry. It's not what you're scared it is. *'Rachel': Okay, go for it. *'Knifez': I want to say two things. First, I'm sorry. *'Rachel': For what? *'Knifez': For bugging you. It was dumb and a little bit selfish of me to keep asking you about May this and May that. I'm truly sorry, because these past two years have been some of the hardest of my life and I shouldn't have tried to drag you into it. *'Rachel': Apology accepted. Is that all for the first point or are we gonna linger? *'Knifez': It's time to move on. Second of all, thank you. *'Rachel': Wai—for what? *'Knifez': Through your scolding, I've learned that I shouldn't look to others about what May would do. Even Florence has a different view of May than I do, so the answer truly lies within myself. *'Rachel': Oh, whew. I was afraid yelling at the prince of Waydrn would get me in a lot of trouble. *'Knifez': it would have, but truthfully, I deserved it. And I thank you for opening my eyes to that. *'Rachel': Hey, no problem. I'm always willing to lend a stern talking to. *'Knifez': Good to know. *'Rachel': So...anything else? *'Knifez': Actually, yeah. I've learned that me always wondering what May would do is complete bullshit. It doesn't matter now. No matter how much Flo and I don't like to admit it, May's dead. And we're very different from her. It doesn't matter what she would do in this situation, because she's not here to do it. And besides, my tried and true method of killing things is probably the best course of action, whereas May would have tried to settle this peacefully if she could. *'Rachel': I'm glad you recognized your faults. That's always important for a person in power to be able to do. *'Knifez': Heh, yeah. So, as if this conversation hasn't dragged on long enough, I have a question. *'Rachel': Um, yeah? *'Knifez': ...How are you, Rachel? *'Rachel': Wait, what? *'Knifez': How are you? Yourself. The Rachel who is her own person, and not the one who tried to save May. *'Rachel': Oh, well. I'm doing pretty good now that somebody finally asked me. *'Knifez': That's good. S Support *'Knifez': Hey Rachel, good job out there today. *'Rachel': Well, this is a surprise. *'Knifez': Wait, what? *'Rachel': Usually there's about a week or so in between times we talk. You're not usually so quick to continue talking with me. Not that I'm complaining. I like your company. *'Knifez': And I yours. Ever since I started treating you like your own person, I've been enjoying our time together immensely. *'Rachel': That's good to hear. *'Knifez': However, I'm afraid this time, there's something urgent I need to talk to you about. *'Rachel': What is it? *'Knifez': Gods...I told myself I'd never do this to one of my Shepherds. *'Rachel': ...Do what? *'Knifez': I...ugh, nevermind. Maybe I shouldn't even bring it up. *'Rachel': Wait, Knifez! Come back. This seems important. *'Knifez': It is, but I don't think I'm ready to do this yet. *'Rachel': Does it involve whatever it is you're obviously hiding behind your back? *'Knifez': N-no...Yes. Forget it ever happened. *'Rachel': Say I did forget. What would I be forgetting about that's behind your back? *'Knifez': Oh, nothing. Certainly not a ring. *'Rachel': ...Oh! I see. Why would this hypothetical-but-doesn't-actually-exist ring be given to me? Hypothetically? *'Knifez': Because in the time you've been apart of this army, you've helped me grow as a person more than anybody else. Besides my sisters. It would be my token of gratitude. Among other things. *'Rachel': M-makes sense. *'Knifez': And if I did pop that hypothetical question, how would you respond? Y'know, hypothetically. *'Rachel': You're not very good at this, are you? *'Knifez': No. *'Rachel': Ha ha, I can tell. But I think I would say yes. Hypothetically. *'Knifez': R-really? *'Rachel': Sure! *'Knifez': Whew. Well that takes some stress off me. *'Rachel': Good to hear. So you just save that ring until you're ready to take this out of the realm of hypotheticals, okay? *'Knifez': Will do. Knifez and Sam C Support *'Knifez': ... *'Sam': Hey, what's up? You look concerned. *'Knifez': I am concerned. *'Sam': Is George cursing random people at the local pub again? I can stop him if you want. I won't lecture him to not to, but I'll stop him. *'Knifez': No no, it's completely different. *'Sam': Did you get your sword stuck in a log that didn't split all the way again? If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times to swing harder, because wood doesn't yield as easily as flesh. Honestly, how do you guys get anything done without me? *'Knifez': No no no! This is actually important. Food rations are down. *'Sam': Are they really? *'Knifez': Yeah, and I think someone's been sneaking in snacks when they shouldn't. *'Sam': Should I go talk to our resident thieves and get this sorted? *'Knifez': No, I have a feeling someone else did it. *'Sam': So your rapier wit has narrowed down a culprit, has it? *'Knifez': I don't like your tone. *'Sam': Sarcasm. 'S what I do. *'Knifez': Look, food rations started going down since Joos joined the Shepherds. *'Sam': So you think Joos is doing it? *'Knifez': That I do. Can you do me a favor? *'Sam': Keep an eye on Joos for anything suspicious? *'Knifez': Exactly. He's not gonna be happy if he finds out, but I have to be sure. *'Sam': I understand. B Support *'Sam': Progress report regarding keeping an eye on Joos, sir! *'Knifez': Fire away. *'Sam': Well, I have a fire tome here, but I don't think your tent would appreciate it. *'Knifez': … *'Sam': Right. Well, Joos isn't doing anything suspicious. He mostly hangs around, reading books and occasionally talking to someone. No food stealing at all. However, there is one thing. *'Knifez': What is it? *'Sam': He...hm, how do I put this? It's a little bit...too easy to keep an eye on him. Every time I go looking for him, he's right where I need him to be. I'm starting to think he knows. *'Knifez': Well that's not good. You've gotta either be sneakier about it or disguise your watching him as striking up a friendly conversation. Or something. *'Sam': Alright... I'm not sure what that will accomplish, but I'm not the prince around here, so I guess I'll give it a shot. *'Knifez': There's a good sport. A Support *'Sam': Knifez, I have to talk to you. Privately. *'Knifez': Uh oh, sounds urgent. Lay it on me. *'Sam': I figured out why Joos has been so easy to spy on. *'Knifez': And why is that? *'Sam': You told him to spy on me, too. It was brought up in one of our “friendly conversations.” So explain yourself. *'Knifez': Would you accept “I thought it would be funny”? *'Sam': No, in fact, I wouldn't. Not a very smart move, having both of your tacticians, upon whom life hinges, getting paranoid and spying on each other. *'Knifez': Okay, fine. I wanted you two to get along. *'Sam': What? *'Knifez': I figured that when you found out, you two would get a good laugh about it and thus improve your relationship. *'Sam': So you lied about the food rations being low? *'Knifez': That was total bullshit. *'Sam': And you really thought that would work? *'Knifez': Did you get a good laugh about it? *'Sam': ...Yeah, we did. *'Knifez': So it worked. *'Sam': I see. Very clever of you, Knifez. *'Knifez': I like to think I am that. *'Sam': Are what? Knifez? *'Knifez': No. Very clever. *'Sam': Myeh. You're getting there. *'Knifez': ...I thought it would be funny. *'Sam': Har har. You're truly a comedic genius. *'Knifez': You bet your ass I am. Knifez and Signele C Support *'Signele': So what’s it like, being royalty? *'Knifez': What an interesting way to strike up conversation with me. *'Signele': Hey, whatever works, right? Now tell me. *'Knifez': It’s all that I know. That and being a Shepherd. *'Signele': Doesn’t answer my question, but okay. *'Knifez': …What’s with the look? *'Signele': Nothing. It’s just that, usually it’s me being asked questions, not me asking them. Kind of weird, doing the giving without the receiving. *'Knifez': You want me to ask you something? *'Signele': No, of course not. *'Knifez': Er, what? *'Signele': You already asked something when you asked what the look was. One question per conversation, and you wasted it. *'Knifez': What sort of rule is that? *'Signele': Can’t say. Answering no more questions. *'Knifez': (It started strange and ended the same way. Can’t say that I’m surprised.) *'Signele': Just because you’re speaking under your breath doesn’t mean I can’t heaaaaar you! *'Knifez': Just because you can hear me doesn’t mean I’m talking to you. *'Signele': Nice comeback. Have a better one next time you try to ask more than you should. B Support *'Signele': So… *'Knifez': Going to stop you right there. *'Signele': Hm? Why's that? *'Knifez': Before you ask me anything, I'm going to ask you something. Got it? *'Signele': Sure do. *'Knifez': What's your deal with the limited question thing? *'Signele': Would love to tell you. But you said you were going to ask me SOMETHING, not multiple SOMETHINGS. *'Knifez': Getting a clarification isn't asking a question. *'Signele': It is in my book. *'Knifez': Look. As the prince of Waydrn, I have a certain level of authority, and as the leader of the Shepherds, which you are a part of, I have even more authority. It's just common courtesy for you to let me ask a question. *'Signele': But you did ask one. Then you asked another and I cut you off. *'Knifez': And now I'm going to get an answer of that second one. *'Signele': Maybe later. *'Knifez': Later? *'Signele': 's what I said. Later. After you're allowed another question. *'Knifez': *sigh* Okay, fine. Later. Knifez and Justice C Support *'Justice': Father! Oh man there is so much I want to ask you right now! *'Knifez': Ask away, I guess. *'Justice': Were you just watching me right there as I took out the training dummy from fifty feet in the air? *'Knifez': Was I supposed to be watching? *'Justice': Uh, yeah…you kinda were…but no matter! Did you notice that I trimmed my hair today so that it looks more like yours? *'Knifez': I wasn’t aware that you had changed anything, no. *'Justice': Okay, so no on the haircuts either. Got it. How about this? Are you watching me right now, father? I’m making a silly face! Isn’t that cool? *'Knifez': It’s a bit weird, honestly. *'Justice': I’ll stop being a bother now. I just wanted you to react in a good way and I failed so hard at that. *'Knifez': Hey, no one said you were being a bother. *'Justice': It’s okay. I got that you meant it. Looks like I can’t even please you here. *'Knifez': You’re a strange one, aren’t you? *'Justice': That’s what you always say! Fathers should be proud of their sons, not calling them strange! I can’t win with you! *'Knifez': …I stand by my comment. He’s a strange one. B Support *'Justice': Calling me strange is just motivation for me to do things better! I'll show my father how great I am, and he'll realize that I'm the best son he could ever have! *'Knifez': Er, Justice? What are you loudly yelling about? *'Justice': About how I'm going to show you that I'm great! *'Knifez': Don't hurt yourself trying to do that. *'Justice': I would never hurt myself! *'Knifez': You're standing on your pegasus' back. *'Justice': So? I do things like this all the time! *'Knifez': And let me guess, you've fallen off of there a fair time or two. *'Justice': If I have fallen, I don't remember it. And Hope doesn't remember it either. He'd stop me if I was prone to getting hurt. *'Knifez': Uh huh. *'Justice': I am unbreakable! *'Knifez': That scar on your head says otherwise. *'Justice': …So I fell off Hope's back one time and hit my head. Big deal. *'Knifez': In an attempt to make me proud? *'Justice': …In an attempt to get you to notice me from…wherever you go after you die. *'Knifez': Well I'm not dead here, so don't do this weird shit trying to impress me. *'Justice': Got it, dad! Category:Supports